


Told

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [6]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mechalbumweek, Poetry, UDAD Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: FictionReturn to The City
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Told

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

A name long forgotten  
A City no longer there  
Empty streets  
Crumbled buildings  
A ruined empire brought to its knees

A spark that remembers  
A Throne once sat upon  
Soft footsteps  
Remnant lifestories  
An ancient story waiting to be told

“I think we’ve been here before, eh, Hades?”  
A laugh that states so much  
It used to be headline,  
but headlines aren’t mean to last  
Stories are

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off this fitcion, bc I thought it's cool: https://themechanisms.com/fiction/youll-have-to-tell-us-the-story-sometime/
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, so if you left any, thank uu so so much <3


End file.
